


Morgan Sager

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Angela ponders the memory of how her and Moira met. A drag king who caught her by surprise all those years ago.





	Morgan Sager

The morning rays of sun that crossed over her face were bright enough to bring her mind from the haze of sleep. Rolling over carefully remembering that her love was still asleep next to her, she fought to open here eyes and focus on the rare sight of a peacefully sleeping Moira. Once those pools of blue caught sight of that fiery head of hair, a soft smile crossed her lips as she reached out to run her fingers through those locks. With a soft groan Moira turned her head slightly and Angela's fingers pulled away, leaving her hair tossled over half her face. That image was too familiar as a memory flashed into the forefront of her mind.

Being cut off from the family funds hadn't stopped her brilliant mind from coming up with numerous ways to keep her admittance in university. The most rebellious one she could come up with was the very one she was getting ready for. Making sure her short hair was curled and tossled over her left eye, she adjusted those purple tinted glasses with a devilish smirk as the entire look finally came together. Donning a classic black suit, red tie and a deep purple button up, she moved to the front door of her flat and began walking the five blocks to the local bar. Once inside, she nodded to the bartender and a glass of her favorite whiskey slid across the counter. Those long fingers wrapped around it and brought it up to her thin lips as those mismatched eyes scanned the crowd of patrons. 

Angela had been so busy with tests, clinicals and studying to keep ahead of the rest of her peers. So when Lena had recommended a night out, she was relieved to take a step away from it all, if only for one night. Arriving at her flat, she quickly stripped out of her scrubs to take a shower. The hot water was enough to relax her overworked mind and the sandalwood scented soap washed away the sterile smells of latex gloves and antiseptic. Moving from the shower and gathering up the fluffy towel, she ruffled her golden hair dry before looking into the mirror with a sigh. “Mein gott I look worse than I thought.” The outfit she had laid out was one she knew Lena would appreciate. Her toned legs slid into the black torn jeans with ease as they hugged her hips, the black tank top that covered her plump breasts left nearly nothing to the imagination. A white denim jacket with the sleeves torn off and shredded at the hem completed the look. Smirking as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and turning to inspect the fit of the clothes, her eyes traced over the graffiti design of angel wings and a halo adorning the back of the jacket. A knock on her flat's door jarred her attention as she answered with a smile. “Lena! You look rebellious as always. Shall we?”

The first few performers weren't bad, but lacked the sensuality to entice the entire crowd of onlookers. Her chest bloomed with warmth as the whiskey settled her nerves and relaxed her muscles enough for her to slightly slump against the bar. But her attention was refocused as the announcer hopped back onto the stage and nodded her way as a cue for her to get ready. Throwing back the last of her whiskey, she sighed out with a smirk as her tall form made its way through the crowd and to the backstage area. Leaning closer to a mirror, she adjusted a few strands of hair, lifted her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose and grabbed up a folding chair nearby. Once the announcer calmed the crowd, she listened closely for her cue.

“And now my little darlings, I'd like to entice you to come closer to the stage as the next performer isn't one for words but says it all with his moves. The fabulous. The wonderful. The sharp dressed man! Morgan Sager!”

With her name called out and the crowd yelling, she slowly stalked her way onto the stage with the chair sliding behind her. She twirled it to now sit in front of her as her gaze was kept low and the spot light focused on her center stage. Silence filled the bar as her grip on the chair tightened and her signature song began to play. Rebel Yell by Billy Idol filled the room, her tall form twirling to now sit in the chair, legs spread wide and nearly glowing mismatched eyes searching the crowd for someone to focus on. Once she spotted the familiar cute blonde from earlier, she set out to perform just for her as that gaze stayed locked onto her prey. Hopping to her feet, a few thrusts of her hips of course got the girls riled up in the crowd and yelling her name as she let her long hands flow over her body with a smirk. Twirling across the stage and with a few raises of her hands to get the crowd more hyped, she ran towards the chair and hopped onto it and rode it as they slid across the stage. Twisting on the stage on her knees to circle the chair, she kicked it up as she stood and drug it back to center stage again, this time with a new addition to her performance in mind. She held out her hands to the blonde, pulling her towards the stage with her gaze as her little brunette friend happily pushed her to meet the hands. Moira pulled the girl onto stage and led her to the chair, pushing her gently to sit and smirking at the crowd. She moved to sit in the girls lap, straddling her and tangling those long fingers in her golden locks. Leaning closer to whisper in her ear with that heavy Irish drawl, “Hello daor. Be a good little angel and sit still until this is over. Enjoy yourself.” A devilish smirk crossed her lips as she leaned back a bit and ground herself against the girl's lap before sliding off. Her long legs allowed her to stalk circles around the poor blushing girl as she ran hands over the girls shoulders and back. Ripping at her blazer to pop the buttons and fling it into the crowd, her bright red tie flew around as she danced and twirled around the girl. Her finale would be the highlight as she undid her tie and wrapped it around the girl's neck and pulled her up for a quick kiss. With the girl trapped against her, she whispered again into her ear. “Thank you little angel for the show.” Her grip on the tie loosened as it slid free of her fingers and stayed around the girl's neck as a prize. Moira rushed her off stage back to the safety of her little friend and bowing as the end of her performance arrived.

The memory of that night was all too familiar for Angela's mind as the half asleep Moira now stared at her. “What are you on about?” Angela's face was burning bright red as she felt the heat in her core rise and she leaned over to kiss Moira passionately. “Just thinking of when we first met.”


End file.
